


ANOTHER ROAD: EPISODE 103

by Ceala (DecemberWine)



Series: ANOTHER ROAD [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberWine/pseuds/Ceala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-write of Episode 103 where Justin stalks Brian all the way to Babylon and lures the two guys away from him.  In the meantime, Ted is being doped by Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANOTHER ROAD: EPISODE 103

Brian was getting frustrated. He’d seen the hottest guy at Woody’s but got distracted when Michael told him Jason, John, Justin…whatever the fuck that twink's name was…had shown up at their favorite bar and was currently chatting with Mikey’s mother and Uncle Vic.

He rushed out of the bar but the guy had just vanished into thin air. Damn it he hated losing his prey. Oh well, when you’re Brian Kinney, more prey is just around the corner.

The four friends left Woody’s and headed over to Babylon. This was their home turf and Brian’s favorite hunting ground. He could and did find prey everywhere but there was something so primal at Babylon. The music was loud and constant; the lights gave everything and everyone a different look. And of course, there was the backroom. Brian loved the backroom at Babylon. The whole room reeked of sex and cum and hot thrills with total strangers. It was a kingdom unlike any other and he was king of that kingdom.

Brian knew tonight was going to be a great night even if he did lose his first victim. He grabbed his best friend Michael and dragged him off to the bathroom. It took a moment or two to find a vacant stall and then Brian prepared the popper and took a hit. DAMN that was good shit. He prepped the thing again and offered it to his friend with a warning that it was strong. Michael inhaled deeply and almost at once got that silly grin on his face that meant he was feeling the effects. Brian loved to get his Mikey high. He got so dopey and it always made Brian happy.

They leaned their foreheads together in a gesture they both had used since High School. It was a connection that they shared with no one else. Mikey was going on about buying some sort of ‘mint condition’ Wonder Woman. Then he mentioned Patrick Swayze.

Brian thought back to that afternoon so many years ago when he and Mikey had almost crossed the line with each other. Debbie had breezed into the bedroom and to this day Brian was still not sure if he was happy or sad about the interruption. On one hand, if they had added a physical side to their relationship they might have broken up a long time ago. On the other, Brian knew his feelings for Michael were a lot stronger than mere friendship.

Mikey was talking about sending Swayze a fan letter that he never answered. Brian told him it was okay, he still had him. They both fell silent and then slowly Michael leaned forward and kissed Brian. At the same time, his hand slid down from Brian’s waist and around to cup his cock. Brian felt the warmth of Michaels hand thru his jeans and he wanted to lean into that warmth but he knew he wasn’t ready to change things between them just yet so he pulled away and asked Michael what he was doing. He saw the brief flash of sadness in Mikey’s eyes when he said ‘Let’s go back’. He knew what he was doing to his friend and he knew it was not fair and yet there were times when he could not let go, could not stop himself from kissing Michael in a way friends should not kiss.

They went back to the dance floor and talked with Emmett for a few seconds then Brian saw his elusive target. He smiled at Michael and took off after the hottie.  


He lost him in the crowd on the dance floor and while trying to find him again saw the blond and some girl up in the balcony. SHIT! What the fuck was the kid doing here and how did he get in? Brian knew damn well he was only seventeen and there was no way he could get a membership card. DOUBLE SHIT! Now he’d lost the guy again.

Later that evening, after a trip or two to the backroom for a quick blow job just to relieve his tension he was standing up on a catwalk with Michael and Emmett. Emmett was broken hearted…again. It turns out his little oriental boy toy was a hooker and had found himself a better banker. Just then, Brian saw the guy in the middle of the floor. He wasn’t going to lose him this time.

He came up behind the guy and when he turned around Brian was well within his personal space. He leaned forward and whispered his usual pick up line into the delectable ear and as usual; it worked. They started dancing together and then Brian noticed another interesting prospect. He motioned the second guy over. At first, he shook his head no but when Brian flashed his sexy smile at him, he came to him. Brian drew both men into him and they started a three-way form of vertical foreplay.

He wasn’t aware at first that the blonde had come down on the floor, discarded his shirt and was now shaking his ass right next to him. Brian’s original choice drifted over to dance with the twink and then the second guy spooned up against that gyrating butt. Brian had to smile at the audacity of the kid. Too bad he hadn’t believed Brian when he told him he didn’t do repeats.

He moved over to the trio moving his hips in time to the pulsating rhythm pouring out of the loud speakers. As he moved up against the three men he raised his arms over his head and slowly lowered them until he had one arm around each man.

He leaned in and said, “Guys there’s a few things you both need to know. One, he’s only seventeen; two, up until a few days ago he was a virgin and I popped his ass cherry for him so you both have a lot to live up to; three, he has no control at all. He sprayed all over my brand new duvet and me after five pumps. Have fun kids.”

Brian turned and took the stairs up the catwalk two at a time. He grabbed Michael and Emmett and laughed out loud with pleasure.

“I thought we came here to have some fun so come on you two stiffs. Let’s dance.”


End file.
